danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
(Not Approved) Hakkyou Memorie
General Information ☯Appearance Hakkyou has green hair and black eyes, and stands about five feet five inches. Her hair is rather thick on top but cut short. She wears a black shirt with a thorn motif covering the back and front, and the sleeves have white stripes. She also wears black pants, though these are unadorned. She never wears shoes, as she found them to be noisy and disruptive when sneaking about. While she doesn't do much sneaking these days, she still carries this distaste. ☯Personality In normal circumstances, Hakkyou acts very friendly and outgoing to most everyone, regardless of who she is talking to, but when speaking honestly she can be very rude and disdainful, aided by the fact that she can sense the emotions of others. Even in hostile situations, she tends to keep up her friendly facade, as though she doesn't notice the danger, all to throw her enemies off and find a way to be rid of them, preferably by nonviolent means. Given she can sense the intent of others, she rarely feels like she is truly in danger, and tend to keep a cool head regardless of circumstances. Backstory Hakkyou was a youkai who lived in Osaka, Japan, and using her powers to devour the dreams of humans, and through that access their thoughts in order to stir up riots, fights, and general chaos, so she can then feed herself and other youkai. Over time she became known and feared as Hakkyou, embodiment of madness. She lived like this for over a hundred years, disguised as another human and hiding her green hair with black dye, but in time she became fearful of humans, who were starting to learn to hunt down youkai, and soon she was too scared to keep up her predatory habits, fearing that simply leaving her home would be fatal. However, one day she heard that a new world had been created, called Gensokyo, where youkai could be safe from hunters. In fact, her friend told her, youkai basically ran things there! Hakkyou wasn't entirely true if that rumor was true, but a world without fear was one Hakkyou would gladly take, and she left as soon as she could. Since then she had lived among the other youkai in the Forest of Magic, but she was still wary of humans, fearing the village the humans had made and living off of other foods for the most part. However, with time this fear died down, partially just because of the passing of time, partially as she learned to control her own emotions. She started talking with passing humans, sometimes helping them out of the woods if they were lost, or, sometimes, driving them in deeper and scaring them, though she would always lead them back out again, fearing what would happen if their blood was on her hands. Eventually she decided she wanted to live in a house like she used to, and moved into the Human Village, disguising herself yet again, spreading the rumor that she was some Outsider, which her clothes make seem like the obvious assumption. She spends her days chatting with humans, fairies, and anyone else who seems friendly, and set up a clinic where anyone could come in and have a talk with her, while she quietly used her powers to remove whatever emotional issue they had. Abilities ☯Ability to Sense Emotion As a Baku, Hakkyou is capable of seeing and entering the dreams of others, which she has developed to the extent that she can see the emotions of others even when they are awake. This is obviously helpful for her job, allowing to tell ahead of time what the emotional issue is and work towards resolving it. ☯Ability to Manipulate Dreams Hakkyou can manipulate the dreams of other from the Dream World, or just near them. She can also enter the minds of waking people, but generally will not do so because they would be aware of the intrusion. Danmaku Hakkyou isn't exceptionally skilled in danmaku, preferring to manipulate enemies mentally rather than confront them. However, if she must fight, she often crafts danmaku in the general shape of common fears, such as biting maws or ripping claws, to intimidate them. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females